


Choker

by bustdownyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, badboy!yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustdownyunho/pseuds/bustdownyunho
Summary: It all started with a BuzzFeed quiz. From tutoring the school’s bad boy, Yunho, to yelling his name like a record on repeat. For him, it was worth failing a class or two.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Choker

**“So they gave me you huh?”** It was the first thing Yunho had said after silently putting books back in their places with you. The two of you were fortunate enough to be placed on book duty for detention rather than sitting in a smelly room with the teacher doing god knows what on his phone.

“Must be disappointing you couldn’t get the innocent smart girl you wanted right?” The only good thing you got out of tutoring Yunho was that you’d get to leave detention earlier than usual for the rest of the week. 

“I’m actually glad I got partnered with you” Yunho slid the last book from the cart into its slot before patting the dust residue of his hands. 

“Why is that?”

“We can both just say you tutored me and then go home, no time wasted!” He really thought you didn’t think of that before. If only it were _that_ simple.

“You do realise they’re going to record your improvements in tests, right? If there aren’t any changes, you and I both are in deep shit” 

“I can always cheat” This idiot. 

“Let’s not take that risk” Your turn on your heels, stepping out from the shelves before sitting at a desk where your bag was fixated.

“You look like you’d take a lot of risks” Yunho pulled a chair out from next to you, sitting down with a huff before resting his elbow on the table with his chin in the palm of his hand.

“You look like you take one too many,” You pulled out a booklet from your bag, flipping through the pages before handing it over to Yunho who took it without hesitation “, here, read this and answer those-”.

“You kids know the library is closing, right?” Both your heads snapped back to the librarian throwing a glaring look at you with a prominent frown on her face.

“We were just about to leave” You hurriedly shove the booklet back into your bag after taking it from Yunho’s grasp, zipping your bag as you headed for the exit with Yunho following closely behind.

“And where to?” Yunho jogged up beside you, shoving a hand in the pocket of his leather jacket as the older gripped his bag strapped tightly.

“My house” 

“Your parents won’t mind?” Yunho shot you a questioning look, cocking a brow as he shoved his other hand in his pocket.

“They’re not home” It was a perk to have both parents overly obsessed with their jobs, you’ve grown accustomed to it. What better way than to treat yourself with a little party this weekend? 

“Oooh kinky- ow! What was that for?” You threw a warning punch at Yunho’s shoulder, glaring at him as he rubbed the spot you punched.

“We’re just studying remember?” 

“You could’ve just said _that_ instead of punching me,” You faced the front again, biting down on your lip as you try to hide a grin “, what was that?”.

“What was what?”

“You smiled” Suddenly, Yunho’s face lurched forward right in front of you, literally staring deep into your eyes as you couldn’t help but break out into a laugh as he goggled at you.

“What the hell are you doing?” You pressed a hand against Yunho’s chest, pushing him back to the side as you kept walking.

“It’s nice to see you smile” 

“It’s the last time you’ll see it” 

“I doubt that”

Not a single word was muttered as you walked in the cold, hands fidgeting as throats cleared from time to time. As odd as it sounds, the longer you were with Yunho the more you grew lenient to him. 

“Where are you going?” Yunho walked a little too far ahead of you, not realising you had already stopped in front of your house. 

He turned around in an instant, a clueless look washing over his face as he came to realisation. You couldn’t help chuckle at the look on his face as he quickly jogged over.

“Why didn’t you say anything until I was all the way over there?” 

“I didn’t want to”

“Cruel” 

You fiddle with the keys before sliding one in, turning it before the door unlocked with a click. It felt relieving to finally be encased in the warmth of your home after walking in the chilly air for a while. Yunho kicked off his shoes to the side, placing it neatly on the rack you had. 

As much as you wanted to fall right on to your bed and drift off to sleep, you still had one job. And that was to get all this crap into Yunho’s brain so both of you can be done for the day. 

“Okay, let’s see- oh my god, _what the fuck_? Fifteen percent?” Your eyes widened at the paper Yunho pulled out, it was his recent test in biology class and you’ve never seen a score so low.

“You were expecting a solid three percent weren’t you?” Yunho smirked, falling on to your bed with his arms stretched back behind his head. 

“No! I thought you got like at least a seventy or something, not this!” It was shocking to see Yunho barely budging at the fact that he had gotten one of the lowest results. 

“Nucleus is the powerhouse of the cell” Jesus fucking christ. 

“Mitochondria, Yunho, the Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell…” 

“I was just kidding, I knew that,” Yunho chuckled, sitting up from his position with his hands on the edge of the bed as you sat across from him at your desk “, I just have trouble memorising content, that’s all”. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually going to be productive with you all week” You hang your head back against your chair with a groan as a hand runs through your hair, sighing before turning back to Yunho.

“I can study myself if it’s going to bother you” 

“No, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. It’s just, I can’t believe I have to actually do work again” 

“Then don’t, let’s take this day off, start another day” 

“Then what do we do now?”

“Let’s do BuzzFeed quizzes”

“What the fuck is that?”

“You’ve seriously never heard of them?” Yunho seriously looked offended at your response, eyes slightly widening as his jaw dropped. 

“No?” 

“Pull up your laptop”

Oh, BuzzFeed, of course. The sight every person stumbles upon to waste their time. You never new what was so special about it until you saw the selection of quizzes on their page.

“‘ _Build your dream house and we’ll tell you when you’re getting married’_?” Most of these outcomes for these quizzes seemed ridiculous, but you wanted to see.

“Oh wait, here, do this one”

_‘Plan your dream holiday and we’ll give you the first initial of your s/o’_

“Alright,” You huffed before clicking the link, grabbing your laptop before moving onto the bed “, move over, big guy”.

Yunho shuffled over on your bed, swinging an arm over your shoulder as you laid next to him with your laptop. Most of these questions were so stupid, but yet you were so eager to answer more.

“Vanilla? Really?” It seems like Yunho didn’t like your ice cream preference for dessert at a local restaurant in Tokyo, but that didn’t bother you.

“Yes, really” It was the final question before your results showed up, you were surprised, to say the least.

“S, W, M, Y, H, J” Those were the initials you were given, initials of your ‘significant other’.

“I can’t think of any guys with those initials” Or maybe you were just mind blank. When it came to boys, you were always mind blank.

“Literally, my entire group has those initials. San, Jongho, Wooyoung, Mingi, Yeosang, Hongjoong, Seonghwa- _me_ ” Yunho forced a chuckle, awkwardly scratching his head as he narrowed his eyes at the screen.

“I doubt I’ll date any of them” Sure they were good-looking, friendly even. But you didn’t think much about relationships, not for now at least.

“Why?” 

“Boys are a waste of time” Literally. Nothing but a distraction when you want them to be. A poor choice of a distraction.

“But a lot of guys want to date you”

“A lot of guys want to _fuck_ me, there’s a difference” 

“What about both?” Your head snapped to the side, coming face to face with Yunho’s as a small smirk crept onto his face.

“Huh?” A brow cocked as you shot a questioning look over, scoffing as you shut your laptop close.

“What if they want to fuck you _and_ date you?” Yunho’s eyes avoided yours as he looked anywhere _but_ you. It was quite amusing witnessing this sort of behaviour from him, usually, he’d be confident and cocky looking. Now he’s fidgeting and biting the inside of his cheek like he was about to get embarrassed.

“Why? Do _you_ know someone who wants to fuck me anddate me?” You smirked, folding your arms across your chest as you turn your body slightly to face him, knees brushing against his legs.

“Maybe” Yunho’s eyes finally met yours as you gazed at him gnawing at his lips before stopping. 

“Who is this ‘maybe’?” Your lips curve into a smirk as you wait for Yunho to respond. He doesn’t.

Instead, he just blatantly gazes at you with his dark eyes, tilting his head to the side as he does so. Yunho’s eyes landed everywhere, from your lips to all sorts of features on your face.

Neither of you muttered anything, waiting for this deafening silence to be broken. You were interested in what he had told you. No one ever had the time or patience to date nowadays, so it surprised you.

“You’re looking right at him” It was a mere husky whisper, but you heard him like it was loud and clear. 

This was something you’ve never expected. The two of you were always so different yet so similar. You couldn’t put a finger on exactly how the two of you were.

In all seriousness, you couldn’t exactly tell if he was joking or not. A part of you wishes he wasn’t. More like all of you. 

“You’re joking, right?” Your words came out just as soft and gentle as his, still gaping at his face frozen in your spot insanely close next to him.

“Does it sound like I’m joking?” It was unclear whether he was smirking at how loud your heart was beating or how you were staring at him droopy-eyed shocked like a newborn.

“Anything that comes out of your mouth could be a lie” 

“Anything could be a lie if you want it to be” You were taken by surprise when Yunho’s arm around your shoulder drew you closer to him, hand caressing your shoulder as his other hand flies up to cup your face.

“Yunho…”

“Tell me, is this a lie?” There it was again, the feeling of your heart threatening to jump right out of your chest and into his hands as you felt his lips press against yours.

It was almost as if he was starved for weeks, kissing you hungrily like he’d finally been given something to eat. Your hands fly up to Yunho’s head like they have a mind of their own, gripping his hair as your lips move back with his in anticipation.

Everything felt so right. As if it had all fallen into place the moment Yunho’s arm hugged your waist, pushing himself on top of you with your legs sliding out to wrap around his torso. There was nothing better than this moment with Yunho’s body pressed between your legs, lips moving with yours and hands caressing every inch of your body from your thighs to your neck.

His hands, oh god, his hands. They were calloused but yet so soft, it felt like heaven the moment he wrapped his fingers around your throat. You were even shocked at the lewd moan that you made when slight pressure was applied against the sides of your neck.

“You sound so fucking beautiful” Yunho’s lips hovered over your own, forehead resting gently on yours as he kept his fingers wrapped around your throat, waiting for a reply.

“ _More_ ” If your panties weren’t soaked before, they were now as you grind your hips upwards against Yunho’s crotch, aching from the absence of mere friction against his clothed cock.

Yunho locked his lips back onto yours, rubbing the side of your neck with his thumb before gliding his lips down your jawline with delicate kisses. His lips only sucked onto your skin harder the moment he reached your neck with his hand now slipped under your shirt, squeezing your waist as your moans filled his ear.

You couldn’t help but run your legs up and down on his, hand falling onto his shoulder as you feel his flexed muscles. It was such a sight to see the outline of his muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt, making your cunt sopping wet as you gush over the slightest touches me made all over your body.

“You like that? You like the way I touch you with my hands?” Yunho groaned against your neck, sliding his arms up making the bottom of your shirt scrunch at the top of your breasts. 

“ _Fuck_ , give me more, _please_ ” You whined in desperation, grinding your throbbing cunt harder against his bulge. 

“Say my name, baby” Yunho’s voice turned husky, deeper, _demanding_. It made you almost want to push him off to get on your knees and pull his pants down yourself.

“ _Fuck me, Yunho_ ” It almost hurt from how hard you furrowed your brows, shooting desperate glances at Yunho smirking at you from below.

“You’re driving me _insane_ ” It was a near animalistic growl that left Yunho’s lips, eyes clouding in darkness as he pulled off his shirt to the floor.

You were left gawking at Yunho’s well-defined figure, from his abs to his broad shoulders before he had dipped back down to your body again with his sloppy kisses covering your entire chest. He could probably feel how hard your nipples were over your bra as his hand grasped a breast, squeezing it in his hand before taking the edge of your shirt and throwing it over your head.

“ _Yunho, please_ ” There was no patience left in your body as Yunho continues to admire your body, finger and thumb one pinch away from exposing your hard nipples to the cold air.

“You just look so fucking pretty like this, _so so_ pretty” You gasped as your bra went flying to the floor, nipples hardening even more as the cold air surfaced your breasts. 

Yunho immediately dived back down against your chest, tongue swirling around your hard nipple with his mouth wrapped around your breast, grinding his painfully hard crotch against your needy pussy with your arousal probably already seeping through your tights. 

There was nothing to clench around, making you grow frustrated even more with your fingers gripping Yunho’s hair tightly. A low groan rumbled from Yunho as his veiny hand trickled down your stomach to your lower body, fingers hovering the spot right over your throbbing clit.

It was an instinct to buck your needy cunt on his fingers, you _need_ them. You swear you could cry right at this moment when Yunho pressed the pad of his fingers down on your clit without moving them an inch, just focusing on sucking your breasts like it was his last. 

“I swear to fucking _god_ , Yunho” You huffed, running a frustrated hand through your hair as Yunho smirked against your skin, eyes rolling up to you as he takes pleasure in your suffering.

“What are you waiting for? _Move_ , baby” Oh jesus fucking christ, the way your pet name rolled off his tongue so smoothly only made you even more sopping wet as your hips slowly start to grind on his fingers, already feeling them dampening from your wetness dripping through your panties to your tights. 

“ _Mhm fuck_ ” Your head rolled back as your thighs tremble from the way your hips were lifting off the bed to grind on Yunho’s fingers. 

“Look at you, so _fucking_ needy for me,” Yunho groaned, brows furrowing as he admires the way your face scrunches in immense pleasure “, I haven’t even taken off your panties and you’re already so wet I can _feel_ it”.

“Yunho, I-I’m _ohmyfuckinggod_ ” Your hands slap onto Yunho’s shoulders as your body moves with a mind of its own, grinding so hard onto Yunho’s fingers as if you were riding your pillow on lonely nights.

“I bet you rub yourself like this every night,” A cocky smirked crawled its way on to Yunho’s face as he stared down at your aching pussy grinding on the entire length of his fingers shamelessly “, wishing you had a big cock filling your perfect little hole, don’t you?”.

“ _Yes ohmygod fuck yes_ -” The bed was near squeaking from how fast you were rolling your pussy against Yunho’s fingers, eyes rolling back as your lips part for sharp breaths.

“If only you knew I was waiting for you, you’d hop on my dick in an instant huh?” Yunho leaned up, awing at the sight of your hips convulsing to give you the stimulation you grew addicted to. 

“I would’ve let you fucked me _so bad_ ” You weren’t even sure if the words coming out of your mouth actually really meant anything, but who the fuck cares. You’re so close to cumming all over your panties and on Yunho’s hand to give a single shit about what you were saying. 

“Yeah? You want me to _fuck_ that pussy of yours?” His words spewed out of his mouth so aggressively, making your head roll back as your hands slap over Yunho’s forearm, tightly holding it in place for you to get off on his fingers.

“I want you to fuck me _so bad ohmygod sososo so bad- nnnghaaYunho_!” Your mind just went on a whole rollercoaster when Yunho detached his fingers from your pulsating clit, moving his body to the side before hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of your tights, ripping the material apart to expose your squelching wet pussy to the air as the remainder of your panties and tights discard to the floor.

“Keep going, baby,” Yunho licked his fingers before pushing your knees apart, slapping your inner thigh before planting his fingers onto your clit again “, don’t fucking stop until I say so” Yunho grunted through his gritted teeth, pushing down on your clit harder as your hips roll against them again.

“ _Oh fuuuuck- Yunhommmhph ohmygod yesyesyes_ ” One hand slammed onto the mattress, gripping the bedsheet with all your might as the other slapped onto Yunho’s shoulder, nails digging into his skin as your eyes shut close.

“That’s right, keep going,” Yunho kept his hand in place steadily as he fumbled with his belt, slinging it off like it was nothing before pushing his jeans down along with his boxers which had a stain from his leaking pre-cum “, I can’t wait to fucking taste you”.

Your clit grew even more sensitive the more Yunho’s fingers touched and rolled against it, causing your vision to frame with murky blindness as your abdomen tensed with each spark of nerve balling into one big firework ready to combust. Breathing was almost difficult as you were growing tired but still concentrated to reach your climax.

“Hhhhhuh- _fuck_! _Mhmmmphhh fuckfuckfuck_ ” The way your body convulsed and your thighs trembled only made Yunho pump himself faster with his smear of pre-cum as nerves exploded left and right, glimmering throughout your entire body.

“Did I say stop?” Yunho growled, pushing your back flat against the bed when you slowed down your grinding before easily digging two of his fingers into your _gushing_ wet pussy. 

“Jesus fuck, Yunho- _oh fuck_ ” You lurched forward the moment Yunho palmed your clit while pumping his fingers deep inside you. 

It was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. The way Yunho’s arm flexed and veins bulged prominently with every pump only made a staggering breathy moan fall from your lips.

“You probably fuck yourself with your fingers like this too, huh?” Yunho leaned back down, pushing your hair out of your face before cupping your cheek for a long breath-taking kiss.

“Every night” You whined against his lips, broken bits of moans leaving your mouth every now and then as you weren’t given time to recover from your first orgasm before Yunho’s palm was rubbing on your clit.

“And are your hands as good as mine, baby?,” Yunho crawled between your legs with his fingers still buried deep in you, pushing your legs further apart, earning a lewd moan from you “, I don’t think so”.

“ _Please, just fuck me, Yunho_ ” 

“I love the way you say my name” Another gasp was taken when Yunho slipped his fingers out of your hole, diving headfirst between your legs before flattening his tongue against your dripping wet pussy and sliding his tongue up to your clit, sucking on it only to make your thighs convulse from the pleasure of his warm breath surfacing your lower region.

“Yunho, I fucking _need_ you” You’ve had enough, lurching forward and slinging an arm around his neck, you kiss him harshly before flipping him onto his back with your lips still on him.

Your wet cunt slides up and down Yunho’s throbbing cock, smearing your release and wetness all over his length before sinking down with a breathy moan. Fuck. He was so _big_.

“ _Oh fucking christ_ ” It felt like forever before you finally sunk all the way down, too overwhelmed by his size to even move. That was until Yunho took the liberty too.

“You get needy, I’ll fucking _give_ it to you” Yunho landed a hard spank on both your ass cheeks before cupping them with a squeeze, thrusting his hips up to send you lurching forward with your chest over his face.

“ _Fuck_ -” Your face scrunches in absolute pleasure as Yunho groans against your breasts, snapping his hips briskly into you. This was so much more than you ever expected, it felt like a dream. A dream you never wanted to wake up from.

The air was literally getting knocked out of your lungs with each hard thrust. You couldn’t sit straight on his dick any longer, face falling into the crook of Yunho’s neck as your hands grip the headboard with white knuckles. 

Yunho’s hands smoothed over your ass again before landing down another spank, making you whimper as you fill Yunho’s ear with your breathy moans. It was so much to take in, from the way his large hands cherished your body to the power of his hips pounding into you. 

“This is what you get for being so fucking needy, baby” Yunho lands another hard spank on your stinging red ass, kissing your shoulder as you struggle to take control over your body.

“F-Faster” Regret never washed over you so fast in your life.

“As you wish” Yunho grunted loudly against your chest as his thrusts quicken rapidly, making you hug his head to your chest as you were left with your mouth hanging wide open unable to make out any noise from the immense pleasure.

“Oh my god, yes, right there right there” Your moans turn into near squeals as Yunho held onto your waist, slamming his hips into you so fast you could mistake him for a trampoline.

“I want you to cum all over my cock like the bad girl you are” 

The familiar ball in your stomach floats again, this time heavier and denser as Yunho’s cock rolled in and out of your pussy. Your moans were inaudible at this point, mouth left gaping as your walls clench tightly around Yunho’s cock, making him release a breathy moan against your chest.

“ _Ohmyygodd yesyesyes_ ” Your head falls back as your eyes flutter half-opened, hand slamming against either side of Yunho’s head onto the pillow underneath him. 

Wet squelches fill the cold room as the ball in your stomach drops to the pit, breaking into a million pieces of sparking nerves the moment Yunho pulled a hand back up to your neck before flipping both of you over with your back on the mattress. The pressure on the side of your neck was enough to have you gushing out your release in seconds as Yunho cocked out hard thrusts into you.

Your hand flies up over Yunho’s on your neck, tracing over the small details as your lips part for a kiss. Yunho leaned down instantly, kissing you so lazy yet so passionately with his tongue lapping at yours. 

“Oh god, fuck yes-” Yunho harshly groaned against your lips before taking his hand off your throat, grabbing your breast as he leaned back up. You gasped once again at the emptiness when Yunho slide out of you, wrapping his other hand around his cock before milking himself ferally.

A staggered moan came from Yunho as his cum spewed all over your stomach, squeezing your breast before sliding over to your thighs. A faint coat of sweat glistens over Yunho’s forehead as he swiped his hair back with his fingers, jaw hanging as he watches the rest of his cum spill from his twitching cock. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I just really wanted to see y-” 

“It’s okay,” You cupped Yunho’s cheek, his face was hot, and so was yours. His eyes definitely softened the moment he took a glance at you “, it’s okay”.

An unspoken silence casts over the two of you as Yunho fell beside you, completely forgetful of the mess he made on your stomach. That was until he took another glance down when you rubbed your leg against his, making him reach for a tissue on your nightstand before wiping your stomach.

“I meant it, you know?” Yunho’s dark honey-glazed eyes cast over yours as he offers a small comforting smile.

“Meant what?”

_“I’ve been waiting for you”_


End file.
